there_be_no_lovefandomcom-20200213-history
Leave Me Happy
Leave Me Happy is the third episode in Season 1 of There Be No Love. Main Plot Summary A fight happens in school. Dialogue At school: Gym Class "Damn nice tits Chelsea!" said Chaves yelling. "What a perv" said Minnie. "Hmm yeah" said Sally. "What's wrong?" "I just wish my boobs were big....but look at them...they're small I look flat-chested" "Sally relax I see your boobs before and they look fine" "Yeah they totally look fine and so does the rest of your body" said Hunter joining the conversation. "Hey Hunter it's great to have you back here at Golden High"said Minnie smiling. "Yeah I miss you guys especially you Sally" Hunter picks up Sally and kiss her. "Okayy yall goals" said Chaves. Music Room "Okay let's take a ten minute break" said the music teacher Mr.Conway. Everyone started talking and chattering with their friends. "So...how long you've been playing the flute?" said Alvin talking to Sally. "Since I was almost nine and if you're wondering I started singing when I was eleven..what about you?" said Sally. "Started singing when I was thirteen after I hit puberty" said Alvin making Sally laugh. "Was your voice bad before you hit puberty?" asked Sally smiling. "Yeah it sounded terrible, I even hated talking to others because of my voice." "Wow that's sucks but at least it sounds better now" "Yeah" There was an awkward silence between them. Sally started looking at the rest of the kids in class while Alvin was looking at her and smiled. Science Class "Alright class settle down settle down" said the science teacher Mrs. Swann. As the class stop talking Mrs.Swann began talking again. "Now as you guys now first marking period is ending in three weeks and I haven't gave you an project yet so each of you will be pair up together in groups of three and will be doing the project together" "And what's the project about?" asked Amelia with attitude. "You'll have to tell what's the difference between mass and matter, Why does air have mass and what are three states of matter." "And you said groups of three?" said Amelia's friend Danielle. "Yes I did" "Aye get lit" said Amelia's other friend Chasity. "But I will be choosing who" The kids in the class groan in disappointment. "Chaves, Danielle, Stanley. Chasity, Minnie, Alexis. Brandon, Camille, Jonesy. Jessie, Skye, and Amelia." "No uh uh, I'm not about to be pair up with them thots" said Amelia. "First of all I'm not an thot and weren't you that girl who suck Joshua's dick and Jonesy's too in the summer?" said Jessie. Amelia walk up to Jessie and push her on the ground. Amelia kick Jessie in the stomach two times and was going to do it again until Chaves pull Amelia away from Jessie. "Stanley take Jessie to the nurse please" said the teacher. Jessie cried in agony as Stanley tried to make her stand up. Once Jessie finally stand up Stanley hold her hand firmly so she wouldn't fall and took her to the nurse. "As for you Ms. Connors you may go to the principal's office immediately!" Amelia grab her bookbag and left the classroom angry. Lunch "Hey guys have you seen Jessie?" asked Sally. "Uh Jessie and Amelia fought and Jessie got hurt real bad" said Minnie. "Did her parents come and pick up?" "I'm not sure but check the nurse's office" "Okay" Sally went speed walking out of the cafeteria. As she did Alvin watched her leave and decided to see where she was going. "Yoo where is Alvin going?" asked Cameron. "I don't know but in science class Amelia beat up Jessie" said Chaves. "Bruh you serious?" "Yeah Amelia walk up to Jessie and started kicking her in the stomach so I pull Amelia away from her" "Dang some girlfriend you have Rocky" "Shut up at least I got one" said Rocky. "See yall later" Rocky left the cafeteria also. "Hey Sally" said Alvin hollering. "Alvin...hey" said Sally. "I seen you left the cafeteria really fast you seem tense" "I just found out my best friend got hurt real bad and uh explain the rest to you later I'm going to see if she's at the nurse's office" "Well my next class is gonna start in ten minutes so I'll just walk you there and then go on to my next class if that's okay with you?" "Yeah it's okay" When they were about to arrive to nurse's office Sally and Alvin saw Rocky about to go into the nurse's office but then left. After school "See you tomorrow Lana" asked Minnie. "Bye" said Lana. "Lana!" said a guy. Lana look and saw a blue toyota car. She walk towards it and saw an familiar face. "Drake?" asked Lana. "Guess again" said the guy. "Derek?" "Ding ding ding" Lana sighed. "Get in the car we have some things to discussed" said Derek. Lana got in the car and Derek roll the windows up. Rocky's room "Come on say something" said Chaves. "Shut up" said Rocky. "I don't want to talk to her now" "Why not, is it because she beat up your ex Jess?" "No" "Then why not, I mean after all she is your girlfriend" "I'll be right back gonna get some sodas" said Rocky before he left his room. After Rocky left Chaves notice Rocky's phone and look to find if he had been texting Jessie. But instead he found out that Rocky's been texting someone with the name "Bae"